Aims and purposes of the Center are as follows: 1) to fulfill its role as a Regional Cancer Center as well as its role as the primary cancer center in the Harvard Medical School area; 2) to provide a source of expertise in cancer chemotherapy, supportive care, cancer immunotherapy, etc.; 3) in association with affiliating institutions, to provide total care on an interdisciplinary basis to patients with cancer; 4) to foster and develop a new research program in basic science and clinical investigation as they relate to cancer, including prevention, diagnosis and treatment; 5) to add to the total oncology resources of the medical community in terms of available staff and available facilities; 6) to participate in teaching medical students, house staff and fellows, and pre- and post-doctoral candidates, and in the continuing education of practicing physicians; 7) to develop programs for the assistance of community hospitals and all practicing physicians in the care of their patients with cancer, and to develop programs of continuing lay as well as professional education.